


Day 263 - As false as Cressida

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [263]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Betrayal, Hurt, M/M, Morals, Slash, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock has very strong morals regarding some things.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 263 - As false as Cressida

Sherlock has very strong morals regarding some things. Because he so rarely trusts people, trust is something so immensely important to him, it seems almost sacred.

There are few things that deeply upset him but betraying someone’s trust is among them.

They were walking in Regent’s Park one sunny day in April, and for once there was no case to solve, no one to run after.

Sherlock was in a good mood and he was in the middle of a very captivating account of an old case when he suddenly stopped and his face turned sour.

“Sherlock? What happened?”

“She is cheating on her husband.”

“What? Who?”

He followed Sherlock’s gaze to a couple taking pictures of the pond.

“Ok. Explain.”

“The two are having an affair. She is married. Look at the camera, it is pink and therefore hers. He is taking pictures of her, but she not of him. The old man over there just offered to take one of them together and she refused. Can’t risk her husband finding those pictures on the camera. Despicable.”

John gently pulled on Sherlock’s hand until he looked at him.

“Come on, love, let’s move on. You can’t do anything about it and it just upsets you. I don’t approve of it either, but it is after all none of our business.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'Regent's Park'.
> 
> Education time: According to legend during the Trojan War, Cressida, the daughter of a Trojan priest, had exchanged a pledge of everlasting love and fidelity with Troilus, her beloved. When Cressida was offered to the Greeks in exchange for a group of prisoners, the pledge of fidelity was renewed and sealed with an exchange of gifts. But Cressida had barely arrived in the Greek camp when she succumbed to the charms of Diomedes.


End file.
